


Happy Birthday, Mr. Finch

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snailbones prompted me with: Reese choosing a gift for Finch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Finch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailbones (spottydog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottydog/gifts).



.

“Happy Birthday, Finch.” 

“It’s not my birthday.” 

“The Machine says different.”

Finch continued typing. 

“I got you a present.” Reese slowly rotated Finch’s chair, leaning over him so Finch could see the red bow around his neck. “All you have to do is unwrap it.”

“You’re too _kind_ , Mr. Reese.” Finch’s voice dripped venom. “A tie would have sufficed.”

He’d had to try. In his misery, he almost missed Finch unconsciously sliding his tongue across his lower lip... Unless...

“You should know there’s a ‘no returns’ policy. You unwrap it, it’s yours.”

Finch pulled the ribbon free with his teeth. 

 

.


End file.
